Equiterial Fleet Girls
by Rin Khoo
Summary: In 2015, an unknown threat was appeared from the Pacific Ocean, ranging attacks and driving humanity from the sea. Yokosuka Naval Base of Japan was served as the frontline for fleet girls to take back humanity's territory. While in the midst of battle, a mystery fleet of fleet girls had arrvied at Yokouska Naval Base for unknown reason.


**[**CHAPTER 1 - _Travelled Souls_**]**

It was about three years after the first strike of Abyssal Fleet in the Pacific on 2011. Reasons can't be found on why the fleet was attacking Pacific. Ranged from destroyers until dreadnoughts, they launched attacks on various islands and blocked many sea routes, supplying a lot of problems toward many countries around Pacific. On June 2011 after two months of Abyssal Fleet appearance, United State of America had dispatched a squad of modern destroyers to counter Abyssal Fleet that was attacking Pearl Harbor. Despite armed with state-of-art weapons, three were sunk and the other were heavily damaged due to the abilities of Abyssal Fleet. Call of joint force were issued in order to prevent anymore Abyssal Fleet from taking over Pacific Ocean. Japan were among the joint force that trying to free Pacific Ocean along with USA.

After data of Abyssal Fleet's fighting ability were gathered, Japan and USA along with several countries started research into this particular military unit, the 'Fleet Girl', girls possessing long ago warships' souls were called for arm against Abyssal Fleet. Armed with weapons pared with Abyssal Fleet one, heavy fights happened between the two forces. Neither side was taking the winning tide as both sides were equally strong and well-equipped. On this very day that both sides were going to take on a full-scale battle, weird occasions are going to happen, now. A rather mysterious and weird one. Maybe I should say it came from another world...

* * *

><p>Yokosuka Naval District was long served as a frontline base against Abyssal Fleet and was a base where veteran fleet girls were gathered. On this rainy day, there will be an uninvited ship was going to join among the ranks.<p>

As the day continued with rain, a girl was seen walking with a dark blue traditional Japanese umbrella on top of her, covering her face from any outside view. She was wearing a set of black with gray and white as secondary colours kimono dress covering her pale skin with a strap navy blue leather duffle bag on her side. Her ruby eyes scanned looked around her surrounding area that look like 1940s style with her slick white hair that was lengthened until her waist.

The reason for converting this naval district was to make it like home for the front line fleet girls. Anywhere, they possessed 1940s ships' souls, should they felt comfortable with this surrounding rather than crowded concrete building. Though built with 1940s style, many modern features were still retained, especially the naval base.

The young pale girl continue to walk inside the rain until she reached the naval base. It been several years when she was lying on the Pacific Ocean's seabed, the place where she sunk. For reason of going to a place where she could become a ship again, she was here from her original home, as a ship girl. She slowly gazed into the naval base's entrance as the rain slowly retreated. For a reason, she didn't looked forward to work with the fleet girls at here.

"Japanese ships ... I still had that bad history with them," she sighed while turning her umbrella as she recalled what her 'helper' said to her, _"Work with them,"_. She almost sunk all because of the tricky Japanese ships during her time at Pacific.

While entering the compound, she take out a brown smoke pipe that she bought from one of the old stores around here from her pocket and light it up. She had a habit after all, smoking. After lighted it, she held it onto her mouth while continue venture around the wet compound of her new workplace and new home with smoke exhaled from her mouth. As like what many naval base renovated for the ship girls, dormitories, docks, depot stations, buildings and much more were around the naval base.

Though she was assigned to work at here and supposed to report in by now, she didn't. Instead, she ventured around the place while taking a quiet moment around the place. She really hoped not to see any fleet girls yet during this post-raining. The ground was wet and some had puddles on it after the rain finally came to a halt with her continuing to walk around the base while humming a tone.

"Ermm... Excuse me?" a gentle voice was heard behind her.

She turned her head toward the source and see a girl around the age like her long slightly brown hair with a pair of green eyes. She had a chest protector over her white and red clothes.

"Are you new to here?" she asked with a gentle smile.

The pale girl just looked at her with a hate feeling for some reason. Without bothering her feeling, she just nodded silently. "Do you know where is the admiral's room?" she asked smoothly and coldly.

The girl just continue with her gentle smile, "Yes, it was at the second floor or the main building at the central of this naval base,".

She just nodded silently and walked toward her destination.

"By the way, I'm Akagi. What is your name?" the girl suddenly asked.

The black dressed girl was dead on her track before looking at her with a cold face as usual, "Kaifa, thanks for that information. I hope we not in the same fleet for my hull's sake,".

Akagi just dumbfounded on with a confuse face, "Huh?".

* * *

><p>Kaifa also doesn't have the mood to see admiral in the Imperial Japanese Navy uniform today. She doesn't know what kind of bad omen she had as the first fleet girl she met was Akagi, the one whom launch a squadron of Nakajima B5N torpedo bombers and they dropped torpedoes to her starboard hull with two managed to make a hole on it back at her world. Until now, she still remembered that particular carrier as a formidable carrier.<p>

When Kaifa reached the admiral's office, she just wrote that she had arrived here, waiting for assignment with a 'no-mood' sign at the below on a A4 paper and slipped into the admiral's office through the door hole. Then, she waited. After a while, the paper was slipped back to her. It was the admiral's reply, "Okay, you will be assign into a new fleet, the 1st Equiterial Fleet as you requested during the transfer. Your other ships were coming along later,".

Yes, she requested another kind of fleet as she was different than the rest, a special one. So, the admiral threw her into this whole new fleet. The fleet was going to make out of her as flagship, her mimic carrier as her partner, two crazy mimic battleships and two damn destroyers as her escorts. _'Great... I wonder when they will come, my dear assistants'_ she just slightly grinned with satisfied. Then, she took her steps to continue her stroll around her new place.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **_Well... This was my first KanColle fanfiction. I not a good writer, you see. Well... Hope you enjoy this irst chapter where I introduce you my OC or OS, Kaifa. Later on I will write a second chapter about meeting the other ships. This story mainly about other ships from the other world. If you not sure where, it was from my fiction story, False Reality._

**[Ship Info]**

**Kaifa: **Kaifa was the pride and the flagship of all EADO's navy between 1939 and 1971 until it sank during the last part of First Rev Counteroffensive. She was usually a quiet person as she was referred as the pride of EADO. What type of warship is her? It still a secret... But her deck was mainly based on Kaga's deck while the hull design was original in order to fit Kaifa's special design. You might thought that she was only a normal carrier but please... its wrong. She doesn't referred as EADO pride for no reason.


End file.
